


What Do You Mean Grow Up?

by SexySourAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Derek is geting Married, I guess there's a little bit of under age if you count the flashbacks, M/M, Stiles is VERY promiscuous, Stiles is a model, Stiles is not the Stiles we all know and love, There's a lot of flashbacks, comedic, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySourAlpha/pseuds/SexySourAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'<em>DerekLHale@speedmail.com:</em><br/><b>You have been invited to the wedding of Derek Lee Hale and (Have to read the fic).<br/></b><br/><b>The wedding will be held on the 25th of October 2013. Your attendance would be greatly appreciated and important to Derek and (Have to read the fic). More details will be provided once an RSVP is received. Have a wonderful day.</b> '</p><p>Stiles could break his fucking phone in half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching one of my favorite movies ever. Young Adult and this happened. If you've seen that movie and enjoyed it, you should love this.

Stiles groaned as the white light of the sun shone through cracks of his blinds straight into his barely opened eyes. It was way too _fucking_ early to be awake, to be _alive_ even. He groaned and turned over on his side, cursing to himself when he heard the annoying voice of Jason from _E!News_ coming from his television. He  _seriously_  had to stop sleeping with his tv on that channel. He’d go for _HGTV_ or something next time. He rolled out of bed, his long legs tangling in the wrinkled white sheets, causing him to hit the floor with a loud thud.

Yup. He was  _definitely_  awake now.

He picked himself up and limped to his ensuite bathroom. He took his daily morning poop and piss before flushing and turning the light on. _Should have left it off_. His reflection in the mirror was _fucked_. His eyes were red and the heavy darkness under them did nothing to help his appearance. He still had hickies on his neck from about three days ago when some guy he met at a bar sucked on him for about a fucking hour. _What was his name again? Tyler…David? Whatever_.

Stiles brushed his teeth and washed his face before digging under his bathroom sink and pulling out his concealer. Yeah, _fucking concealer_. He was getting a little sick of the agents at the agency telling him that he had to ‘ _clean himself up’_ and ‘ _Genim, you wont book any jobs looking like a drug addict’_.

Yeah whatever, tell that to _…uh, every model ever_. It wasn’t like he was getting jobs anymore anyway. The pale awkward phase in fashion was coming to an end. The only reason he even still got booked some jobs was because of the designers that had basically fallen in love with him. They stayed true and booked him whenever they had shows or campaigns that needed models. But that was only like five clients and two of them were big names. _Whoopty fucking doo_.

He cursed to himself when he forgot to ice his face before applying the concealer. _Whatever the puffiness will go away in a few hours_. He stepped out the bathroom and stepped on something soft. A pair of red boxers, which obviously weren’t his. He only wore briefs, seeing as how he’d gotten about a lifetime supply of them from _American Apparel_ in every color after doing a campaign for them. He literally had two drawers specifically for underwear. And these weren’t his.... _fuck_.

 

He had just begun to smell the scent of food being cooked coming from outside his room. Why couldn’t they ever just go home?  They always wanted to cook, or cuddle. Some even wanted autographs when they finally recognized him. He was kind of a thing on _tumblr_ for awhile, so it wasn’t like he wasn’t recognizable to some. He stepped out of his room still completely naked and saw the guy from last night, _what was his name?_

Who was also naked standing in the small kitchen making bacon and eggs. He was totally Stiles’ type; muscular, but not too ripped, dark hair and light eyes. The color didn’t really matter but they had to be light.

“I couldn’t find any cinnamon or I would’ve made some French toast. Do you have anything other than breakfast food, curly fries and hot pockets?” the guy asked

“No” Stiles said bluntly, before walking in his living room and flopping on the couch, turning the tv on. _Oh look more E!News._ The fuck was his obsession?

“I had fun last night” the nameless guy called from the kitchen

“….Yeah, uh, me too…” Stiles said narrowing his eyes. _Go home_.

“I was thinking, since I don’t have work today we could uh, go see that new Twilight movie?” the guy asked coming into the living room with two plates of bacon and eggs in his hands. “Are you team Edward or Jacob?”

“Team what?” Stiles asked reaching for his plate not looking away from the tv. The Kardashian’s had just came on. When they guy sat next to him on the couch he turned and stared at him for a long time. Why was he doing this?

“Do you want an autograph or something?” he asked before the guy could even get his bacon in his mouth.

“Excuse me?” nameless guy laughed

“I mean…usually when people stay longer they’ve figured out who I am and want an autograph or something, or another blowjob…but I’ve just brushed my teeth so the latter isn’t happening.” he said taking a quick bite of the eggs.

“And _who_ exactly are you?” nameless guy asked placing his plate on Stiles’ coffee table looking over at him. _As if_ he didn’t know who he was.

“You know who I am. Cut the shit” Stiles snorted taking a bite of his bacon, it wasn’t half bad.

“No….I don’t. I was just figuring we could spend some time together after…you know…” he said gesturing towards his and Stiles’ naked bodies.

“Oh” Stiles choked his mouth full, “not gonna happen. These eggs are really…awesome though.”

“Wait so…that’s it?”

“Mmhmm” Stiles’ nodded with a forced spread of his lips.

“You dont have to be a fucking jerk” nameless guy said snatching Stiles’ and his own plate before walking over to the garbage and dumping the food…and the plates.

“Hey! I was _actually_ enjoying that!” Stiles shouted from his seat, licking his fingers. Nameless guy had disappeared in he back, he came out just a few moments later fully dressed, slipping his sneakers on before flipping Stiles the bird and walking out the door slamming it behind him. Stiles sighed and sat back to finish watching the rest of the Kardashian’s. Rob was selling socks or something.

 

Two hours later he was dressed in a black v-neck and some light blue jeans, taking one last look in the mirror to make sure the swelling in his face had gone down. He looked fine, he grabbed his agency portfolio before slipping out his apartment. The building he lived in was full of wealthy people. The apartment he stayed in was paid for by the agency so he could be closer to the agency. They had originally got it for him when he was in high demand, they needed him close by just incase a late night call came in for him from a designer or ad company. The building was full of all different types of people, but mostly old millionaires who _really_ wanted to fuck him.

At first they would freak him out, but these days he’d just ignore them…or give them a wink right before the door to his floor opened. Stiles had been living in New York since he was seventeen; he was scouted at his graduation from Beacon Hills.

It’s not like he hadn’t expected it. Not to toot his own horn but he was the shit in High School. He, Scott and Jackson had ran BHH. But mostly him. He had no idea why but it was easier to just go along with it. So he did. It was that simple, everyone treated him like royalty, and it wasn’t his fault. He hadn’t _asked_ to look like this. It just happened, so _whatever_. At graduation he had been scouted by someone’s aunt and it was all history from there. He left that small lame excuse for a town and moved to the city, where he belonged.  That was when he was seventeen, he’s twenty-one now.

He walked past the doorman ignoring his greeting…and insult, before waving down a cab and giving his agencies address. He pulled out his iphone and checked his texts, ten unread messages from unknown numbers. Two missed calls from his father. He quickly tapped over to his email and saw a few from his agency begging him to visit soon. But there was another e-mail, he hadn’t seen this email address in a very long time.

**Sent _Sept 2, 2013_ : From [DerekLHale@speedmail.com](mailto:DerekLHale@speedmail.com): **

**You have been invited to the wedding of Derek Lee Hale and Isaac J. Lahey.**

**The wedding will be held on the 25th of October 2013. Your attendance would be greatly appreciated and important to Derek and Isaac. More details will be provided once an RSVP is received. Have a wonderful day. **

 Attached to the email was a photo of _him_ , Derek Hale, as gorgeous as ever, tall, dark, black hair and light green or blue eyes, smiling as his arms are wrapped around the waist of another man. If he had to guess he would say it was Isaac. Slightly taller than Derek, definitely skinnier probably the same build as Stiles, he has blondish hair and blue eyes. He’s also smiling leaning his head on Derek’s shoulder. He’s _really_ cute.

Stiles could break his fucking phone in half.

 Derek was his. Only his, yeah…he hadn’t seen him in a few years but that doesn’t give him the right to just go and get married. They had been together since he was sixteen and Derek was eighteen. They were perfect. Derek was his first _everything_ , his first kiss, his first boyfriend, he even gave his virginity to Derek. And here he was marrying someone who wasn’t him. This fucking Isaac who Stiles could _barely_ remember, he looked so familiar but he just couldn’t place him. And honestly? Didn't want to.

The cab pulled up to the front of his agency, Stiles paid the driver and got out. It was Wednesday, open call day, so there were a bunch of hopefuls standing inside the agency hoping to get signed. Too bad just about _every single one_ of them would get turned away. He wormed his way through them, ignoring the series of ‘oh my god’s and ‘he’s even cuter in person’s making his way to the back where all the agents were. Sheryl, one of the agents in charge of the mens division waved him down and he made his way over. 

“Have I gotten anything?” he asked bluntly. This was getting old.

“We’ve got a few test shoots set up for you to change up your portfolio a bit, and you have a fitting for Jason Wu”

“Jason _never_ fucking books me but he constantly asks to have me at fittings. I can’t even fit his shit” Stiles ran his hand through his hair frustratedly.

“It’s because he wants to fuck you! Who could blame him…” Charles called over from his computer; he was in charge of women’s division. He and Stiles had hooked up a few times; it wasn’t a secret in the office. But Stiles made sure it never led to anything. And Charles seemed to accept it. “Haha, _very_ funny” he deadpanned.

“Would you two cut it out” Sheryl whined, “Genim look” she said pointing to her computer screen “here and here is when your two test shoots are scheduled, and the Jason Wu fitting isn’t until November. He just sent out a call for models early since he’s going on vacation.” She said pointing to where all of Stiles’ jobs where scheduled, which were little to none. His test shoots were scheduled for next week. And he had nothing else to do until November.

“Are you shitting me? That’s all? Two stupid test shoots and a fitting that I’m probably not going to even get?”

“Genim we’ve tried to-” she stopped when Stiles glared at her. He didn’t care that they used his first name on his comp cards and on the agency site. Agencies loved when their models had exotic names, clients almost lived for it. But he wanted to be called Stiles. That was his name.

“ _Stiles_ ….we’ve tried everyone, it’s just no one is really going for your look right now. You came in at the height of your look and beca-”

“And became number _two_ on models.com list of Most In Demand, booked almost _every_ big name show and appeared on the cover of _twelve_ national fashion magazines. Yeah, _whatever_.” He said rolling his eyes and picking up his portfolio. He was gonna go to a bar or probably just go home and get some fucking sleep.

“Ge-Stiles…just, be patient, your look can be very commercial we’ll get you a bunch of work around the beginning of November. Don’t worry. Just….find something to do until then. Ok?” Sheryl looked like she was genuinely sorry.

 _If she was sorry she’d get me some work_ he thought before walking out the back and shoving past all the aspiring models waiting to be called to the back and out the door.

 

He ultimately decided on just going back home and getting some rest. He slept until it was dark out. It was around nine-thirty when he checked for the time. He sighed and went to his email again. It immediately opened up to the picture of Derek…and Isaac. Derek looked so fucking hot, the bulge of muscles in his arm…the veins running up his hands, those _hands_ that used to hold him, brush against his face, jerk him off, open him up….

 

Stiles threw his phone over to the side and slipped his hands into his pajamas, he was going commando, so it was nothing for him to wrap his hands around his growing erection. He rubbed his thumb roughly against the head and slid his hand down his length softly. The way Derek used to do when they would both sneak out of class and fuck around in the janitors’ closet in school.

Derek would always jerk him off first. He liked making Stiles come over and over again. Stiles moaned at the memory and licked his hand before beginning to jerk himself harder. He could feel his cheeks burn hot with the memory of how Derek would slam him up against the shelves’ of materials in the closet as he jerked him off. _Everything_ about sex with Derek was intense. Stiles ran his moist thumb on the underside of his shaft and shuddered. He was getting close but it wasn’t enough.

His breathing hitched when the memory of Derek lifting him up and fucking him against the one of the shelves in the closet brought itself to the front of his mind. He and Derek had had an argument that day. He couldn’t remember what it was about but he _definitely_ remembered Derek taking his anger out on his ass. He could practically feel Derek’s hand on his thighs pushing them back, spreading his legs wider and wider so he could get impossibly deeper into Stiles with his cock.

Stiles turned himself onto his stomach and sucked on the middle and index finger of his right hand until it was wet and sloppy with his saliva and reached behind him fingering himself as he jerked off with the other. He sucked in air though clenched teeth when he swore he could hear Derek whispering in his ear just as clearly as that day.

‘ _I’m gonna fuck you so you cant fucking walk for days_ ’, Stiles pushed in deeper, crooking his fingers until he bumped into his prostate which pulled another loud moan from him as he started furiously grinding into the hand under him. Derek had held him so hard he had bruises under his thighs and on his waist for an entire week. ‘ _Look at you…look at your fucking legs shaking, you love this, you love me_ ’  is what he said just before biting down on Stiles’ neck and shooting deep inside him. Stiles choked as he came in spurts on his bed sheets, chest and a bit on his pillow before rolling over and falling asleep.

 

When Stiles woke up he knew exactly what he was going to do with the time in between his test shoots and November. He was going back to Beacon Hills. It had been years since he’d been. Years since he had spoken to anyone. But he was going. He was going to get Derek back too.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was annoyed. Today was the day of his two test shoots. Luckily he and his fuck from last night were on the same page and had left before he woke in the morning. No long note, no breakfast, just a small piece of paper with a number on it. Not even a name, this guy was _awesome_.

Stiles did his daily morning routine and was out the door in under an hour. The shoot was at ten and he had woken at nine-thirty. He decided to stop and get himself the pumpkin spice drink that _Starbucks_  was serving and even stopped at a nearby deli to get a sandwich before making his way to set.

 He was running a bit late when he stepped on set. But so what? It was only a test shoot. There were people walking around with the lighting equipment in their hands, different sized laptops and racks of clothing. It didn’t even look like they were done setting up so it couldn’t have been that big of a deal. Well, that’s what he had thought until a short, dark haired woman in huge glasses magically appeared in front of him.

“You’re late! _Thirty_ minutes late to be exact!” she yelled loudly drawing the attention of the other people on set.  Stiles narrowed his eyes at her before replying “Is anything even ready?” he said in a stoic tone.

Her eyes widened she looked even angrier, if that was even possible. “Of course we’re ready! We were about to start packing to _leave_ , you’re not the only person that needs to be shot today!”

“Ok, you can calm down. It’s not even that serious lik-.”

“What do you mean it’s not even that serious!? My time is precious!”

Stiles rolled his neck; looking down at her was putting a serious strain on his neck.

“Who are you anyway?” he asked coldly. That was clearly the straw that broke the camels back. The woman turned red and turned away from him shouting at everyone on set.

“That is it! I will NOT be disrespected by this HAS BEEN of a model! Everyone can pack up we’re leaving!”

“Ok, _great_. Bye” Stiles scoffed turning to leave. He really didn’t need this. He didn’t _need_ test shoots. He had been number two on the list of most in demand models. Yeah, work was slow, but this? He didn’t need this. Work would pick back up and he’d move from number thirty-two back to the top. But he was barely out the door before she started up at him again.

“And FYI your agency _begged_ me to shoot you! And I declined but later decided, hey…let me see if I can pull this _whore_ of a boy’s career back up from the ashes. But you’re hopeless. A _joke_ in the industry!” she called out to him before turning and stomping off.

Stiles just took a sip of his Starbucks before giving her the middle finger and strolling out the door. He decided to go to _Barnes & Noble _until it was time for his next shoot which wouldn’t be for another three hours. Luckily in the business of New York fashion everything was in close proximity of each other. So his next shoot was only about five minutes away. He sat down in an empty aisle full of comic books and shrugged his backpack off.

All the chairs had been taken so he had to sit on the floor, not that he actually cared. There was something about being surrounded by all the books that he liked. He reached for an encyclopedia of Marvel superheroes when another guy came in the aisle and a few feet away from him blindly grabbing the DC Comic superhero encyclopedia. He had mousey brown hair and bright green eyes.  He had skin that was naturally sun kissed. His lips were harshly defined bringing attention to his full pink lips. There was a beauty mark right above arch of his left eyebrow, he was gorgeous. Like _REALLY_ gorgeous.

The guy looked oddly familiar but Stiles couldn’t place him. New York was a big place but it wasn’t unheard of to see the same person a few times. He left it alone and went back to reading about Daredevil. Ben Affleck royally fucked that movie. Daredevil was one of his favorite heroes besides Spiderman. He took risks, _big_ risks and always did things on instinct. He trusted his instincts and let them guide him because that’s what kept him alive. Stiles liked to think he was like Daredevil.

“Marvel characters can’t be _that_ good” laughed the guy sitting on the floor a few feet away from him.

“Excuse me?” Stiles asked looking up; Mr. Beautiful was speaking to him. He wasn’t shocked or anything, just…not expecting it. Mr. Beautiful’s lips turned up in a smile and he pointed towards Stiles’ book. “Y-you were smiling, so you know…”

Stiles quirked a brow. “Oooh, I see. And I’m guessing you think that DC is better?”

“Well of course it is, we have Batman” the other man replied, Stiles scoffed

“Yeah right! That loser doesn’t even have powers!”

“Niether does daredevil”

“Well _actually_ , Daredevil is blind. And with being blind came the extreme developing of all his other senses.”

“Still human” Mr. Beautiful laughed

Stiles rolled his eyes “Whatever dude. We have the X-Men. You lose by default” He said looking back down to the encyclopedia.

“Hmmm. If my memory of the DC universe serves me correctly, we have the Justice league. Oh you know Superman, Batman, Wonderwoman, The Martian Manhunter, Aquama-“

“Jean Grey AKA The Phoenix could take out Superman no problem, Wolverine would kick Batmans ass without sweating, Storm would run Wonderwoman through the ground and Professor Xavier could destroy Manhunter in his sleep and really dude? Aquaman would just boil to death after Cyclops got done boiling the entire ocean.” Stiles closed his book and stood up with a smirk. He had ran through the encyclopedia a hundred times, he knew it like the back of his hand. But he had other things on his mind now. Like not being late.

When he looked over to Mr.Beautiful he was still smiling. But it wasn’t a flirtatious smile…it was weird. A knowing smile.

“Well, I’ve gotta go, nice chatting with you and kicking all your heroes asses” he called out before shuffling out of the aisle.

 

He still had about an hour left until his next shoot. He was close to a small park and decided to go sit on a vacant bench. There was close to no one around, especially children which made it all even better. His first instinct was to pull his phone out and play a game but then he remembered Derek’s email. He went to the email and looked it over again for the hundredth time. He RSVP’d and was instantly hit with an automatic email full of the details. Describing the theme of the wedding, the other guests in attendance and things of that nature. Stiles ignored it all when he saw Derek’s number at the bottom of the email. He called it.

The phone rang three times before it was answered.

“Hello?”, a shiver ran down Stiles’ spine at Derek’s voice, raw with sleep as it came through the phone.

“Hey Derr”

“Who I- _wait_ …STILES?!” Derek shouted the sleep clearly being shaken away. There was a few ruffling sounds coming from Derek’s side.

“Yeah Derek it’s me, Stiles…”

“It’s been so long, how have you been? Are you still modeling? I saw you like three months ago in an ad in People magazine! Isaac reads em.” He said not stumbling over any of his words.

“Yeah, I had a Marc Jacobs campaign, I’m still modeling” Stiles looked around…there was a couple standing a few feet away feeding ducks. ”In Paris right now actually”

“Cool, so I’m guessing you got the wedding email?”

“Yeah…..a wedding. Never figured you for the marrying type Derek”. Derek never told Stiles that he loved him. He told him how much he loved his mouth, how much he loved fucking him, but never that he _loved_   _him_.  Derek ever settling down was not something Stiles expected.

“Yeah, me and Isaac. I really love him Stiles.  I’m so glad you’re coming.”

Stiles wanted to hang up. He wanted to hang up and renege on his confirmation. But this was Derek. _His_ Derek. “Yeah, I’m coming back...to Beacon Hills. Bumblefuck town.”

Derek laughed and exhaled, Stiles could feel it coming from a mile away. “Derek _don’t_ ”

“Everyone misses you Stiles”

“Derek I-”

“We only ever got to see you in that Old Navy commercial. And in American Apparel stores. Stiles you were _all over_ American Apparel. For an _entire_ year.”

“That was a pretty big campaign for me.” Stiles said cheekily “Did you like the pictures of me?” he asked narrowing his eyes and waiting for an answer.

“You were only in underwear…and American Apparel isn’t exactly _conservative_ with their ads. Have you seen the one with the two guys kissing and the girl with the sheer bra holding their heads together?”

Derek had avoided his question. He wasn’t going to let him off that easy.

“Yeah, it got banned in like…twelve countries. But what about mine? You know the one with my legs spread open? With just the red briefs and white knee high socks?”

“Oh yeah. That one was good. Your dad avoided driving past that billboard at all cost. I can’t believe they kept it up for as long as they did. It was really…”

“Sexy?” Stiles asked flirtatiously

“…Vulgar. And embarrassing for him” Derek said plainly, Stiles frowned and looked at his phone. _The fuck?_

“So you didn’t like it?” he tried without whining

“No it was cute. The way you were smiling. I’m sure the pedophiles had a good time with that one. You know you _still_   _do_ look like you’re fifteen.”

“I looked like I was twelve when we were dating but that didn’t seem to bother you” Stiles scoffed.

“Yeah well I-hold on…”

Stiles could hear someone speaking to Derek, whoever it was, was speaking fast and happily. Stiles could make out a few things like ‘ _red and turquoise is nice right?_ ’ and _‘Is that…._ Derek came back on the line and Stiles could hear the smile on his voice.

“Sorry about that. What were we talking about?” he asked. Stiles just rolled his eyes. This wasn’t going to work over the phone.

“Don’t worry about it. Look, I have another big shoot in a few so I have to go. I should be heading out to Beacon Hills in three days” he huffed out.

“Oh…ok. Can’t wait to see you then! Have a good shoot” Derek said genuinely.

“Kay, bye Derr”

“See you later Stiles”.

 

Stiles ended the call and stared at his phone in his hands. Why was Derek acting so…. _different_? Surely talking about his ad should have gotten Derek all riled up. He looked fucking fuckable as fuck in that advertisement. He had gotten so many offers from designers to do campaigns for them and a few explicit emails from fans who had somehow managed to get a hold of his email. Someone had even asked if they could fly him out to Turkey to be their sex slave. Why was Derek acting like he didn’t care?

Stiles got up and pulled his backpack over his shoulder. He was about ten minutes away from his shoot and it was starting in twenty. He actually didn’t want to fuck this one up, so he hurriedly walked past the couple who had been feeding the ducks, that were now wrapped in each others arms kissing as they watched a momma duck and her ducklings swim around the small pound.

 

_Ugh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are some things you guys would like to see Stiles do to catch Derek's attention?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter! Next I predict will be long.

“Yeah. We definitely have to work together again!”

“Awesome! The photos should be edited by next week and I’ll submit them to your agency” the short, purple haired photographer waved at Stiles before she turned and headed down the street.

Stiles’ shoot had gone very well. The photographer wasn’t a bitch and the shoot was mostly freelance. So they came up with ideas together and then shot them. Hopefully the agency would like the pictures. Sheryl was obviously pissed off about what had happened at the shoot before.

All Stiles had gotten was an emoji of an angry red face from Sheryl during the beginning of the shoot while he was in makeup. It wasn’t his fault the photographer before was such a bitch. He texted her back though.

 **I’m leaving tonight. So….yeah.**  
He didn’t get a reply until his cab was half way to his apartment building.  
 **Sheryl: Try to come back with a better attitude.**

Stiles put his iphone on sleep mode and entered the building. This time the doorman didn’t bother saying anything to him, not that he would have even noticed. He was lucky to have the elevator doors open up to reveal a vacant cart. He jumped in quick and furiously jabbed the close button. The doors were almost completely shut until a hand shot through the dangerously close to shutting door, activating the open trigger.

Stiles sighed and stepped a side to lean against the elevator wall.  _So much for an empty cart_. The doors opened to reveal a man who was probably in his mid-thirties. Who looked terrifyingly a lot like Derek.  
He was decked out in gym gear, a dark blue tank top and gym shorts. He was glistening with a thin layer of a something that couldn’t have been sweat because he smelled fresh; along with his dark hair looked freshly washed. He was naturally tanned and had burning blue eyes. His five a clock shadow sent shockwaves to Stiles’ dick. This guy was fucking hot.

“Haven’t seen you around here before” Stiles said when the door shut. The guy slightly jumped and turned to look at Stiles. “Oh! Yeah, just moved in last night. Alexander” he said reaching his hand out. Stiles smiled and took his hand shaking it. “Stiles. Seventh floor”.

Alexander’s lips quirked up in a smile as he pointed at himself “Seventh floor too!” he replied cheerfully. Stiles smiled and could feel the twinkle in his eye; He was going to have lots of fun with this guy.

 

They stumbled in to Alexander’s apartment in a tangle of limbs and rough kisses. Alexander was an amazing kisser. He knew exactly how to slot his lips with Stiles’, how to wrap his tongue around Stiles’ and pull while simultaneously nibbling on his bottom lip. It was simply incredible. Well, it  _was_  until Stiles took too far of a step back and stepped into a box. His foot got caught and he fell back bringing Alexander down with him.

“Oh! Wow….fucking  _ow_!” Stiles shouted. He was about three hundred percent sure he rammed his ass into a mini truck.  
“Shit! Sorry, I haven’t started unpacking.” Alexander laughed. Stiles’ just scowled and slowly reached behind him to see what he had fell on.

“ _Buddha_?” he asked when he lifted the heavy statue made entirely of carved marble or at least that’s what it looked like.

“You’re a Buddhist?”  
“No” Alexander laughed “I just thought it was cool”.  
Stiles’ rolled his eyes and grabbed the straps of Alexander’s tank top pulling him in to continue their kissing.

They ended up fucking on the couch, on the living room floor and in the kitchen before they even made it to the bedroom. It was especially hard with the entire apartment being littered with boxes but they made it work. Stiles slipped out of the bed after he was sure Alexander had fallen asleep and searched around the house for his clothing.

He found his t-shirt on the living room floor, his underwear was hanging from the ceiling fan and the rest of his clothes were in the kitchen. After snatching his phone off the table and getting his back pack he slid out the apartment and walked down the hall to his own.

Stiles was able to find a ticket for a plane departing for California at 9:45pm. It was six already, so he had enough time to pack all the things he would need for about a month long stay in Beacon Hills. He made sure to pack his portfolio, his nicest underwear and only the jeans that made his ass look amazing, which were just about every pair he owned but that’s not the point. He basically packed  _all_  his best clothing.

Before leaving he got his Beacon Hills Lacrosse sweater that said HALE 32 on the back and slipped it on over his head.

Derek had given it to him his junior year when he had graduated from Beacon Hills High. Stiles had been a little sad, ok… _very_  sad, that Derek was graduating and that he wouldn’t be able to see him everyday anymore. So Derek gave him his lacrosse team sweater. He wore it as much as he could without bringing enough attention to it, and especially so that people wouldnt started questioning his hygiene.

Which wouldn’t have been to far fetched to do seeing as how Derek had a weird kink about having sex with Stiles wore Stiles wore his clothing. His leather jackets that were just a bit big on him, his baseball caps, his lacrosse jersey. He even made Stiles wear the hideous Christmas sweater his grandmother had gotten him while they fucked so that “he’d have a reason to like it”.  
This of course led to many more days where they would sneak off to the janitors closet. Seeing Derek come in the next day wearing the same Christmas sweater in fucking February just did things to him!  
Stiles took one final look over his apartment making sure he had everything he’d need. After deciding that he did he turned the light off and made his way to the airport.

As always getting on his flight was a bitch. And this wasn’t his fault. Being a model he had traveled by plane more times than he could count. So he knew exactly how to dress, what to pack and what  _not_  to pack to make his trips as easy as he possibly could. Unfortunately not everyone at the airport was this smart. So here he was stuck behind some guy who apparently forgot to remove his belt, watch, necklace and ring before he stepped through the medal detector. The line was held up for a few more minutes until the guy remembered that he was wearing a  _fucking anklet_  and that’s why he kept going off. Stile folded his arms and sighed, it was already 9:20pm and he couldn’t miss this flight. Once everything was sorted out the guy turned around.  
“Sorry about that everyone!” he gushed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head and smiling. When he and Stiles connected eyes he gaped slightly. It was the gorgeous guy who he had debated with about Marvel characters versus DC’s characters in Barnes &Noble.

“Small world" he laughed as he waved and headed away. Stiles was up next and the whole process went easy, he could tell that the TSA workers were grateful for his flying etiquette. He headed to board the plane and was looking for seat 35B.  
“32A…32B...”he mumbled walking down the aisle; he looked up to where he presumed 35B would be and gaped again this time. The DC guy was pushing his suitcase into the storage unit above seat 35A. Stiles’ seat 35B was on the inside near the window. He walked over forcing a smile, “Really  _really_  small world” he voiced when he was closer. DC guy looked up with his cloudy green eyes and smiled. “You’re on this flight? I should’ve figured...” he laughed giving his bag one last hard push forcing it into the storage space.  
Stiles furrowed his brows. “What do you mean…’you should have figured’?” Stiles retorted. This was getting weird. First he meets this guy randomly in a book store. Then he see’s him again in the airport and now they’re on the same flight?  
“Seriously you don’t remember me?” the guy asked pointing to his face.  
This guy was fucking gorgeous and a half. No way Stiles wouldn’t have remembered his face.

“No…have we fucked or something before? A photo shoot? No I don’t remember!” Stiles ranted throwing his hands up, drawing some attention from boarding passengers. The guy sighed, “Stiles, it’s me.  _Greenberg_. Lucas Greenberg. We went to Beacon Hill High together? The lacrosse team?”

Stiles gaped and narrowed his eyes, “No fucking way….Greenberg!?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs tears* I love this story.

“Yeah! It’s me!” Greenberg laughed, “took you long enough!”.

Stiles nodded and pointed, “Yeah… _yeah!_  You’re the one who got in trouble for fucking Finstock. He got fired and you got expelled" his eyes lit up " _Lucas_! Lucas Greenberg!”

The other man winced and scratched at the back of his head. “Yeah…you would remember me for  _that_.”

Stiles sucked his teeth and huffed, “Well yeah, it was only the most exciting thing to ever happen in Beacon Hills.”

“Wasnt so exciting for me and-“

A flight attendant came over to the both of them, smiling lightly, “Sorry to interrupt, but we’re about to take off and I’m going to need you two to sit down and buckle up. We’ll be demonstrating the safety proc-“

“The safety  _procedures_ , we know. I’ve flown a thousand times” Stiles interrupted.

The flight attendant smiled wryly at him and turned to walk to the front. Stiles and Lucas sat in their assigned seats, with Stiles doing his best to completely ignore the two women in the front demonstrating the safety procedures.

Stiles nudged Lucas to get his attention and smiled when the green eyed man turned his head to see him. “Yeah?”

“Was it good?”

Lucas’ brows drew close, “Was what good?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and smirked, “Coach? Was he any good? Like…I don’t know..did he do the independence day spiel bfore you guys fucked, was his dick bi-“

“God! Stiles, jesus christ!” Lucas whispered loudly, “Jeez, if I had a dollar…"

Stiles rolled his eyes and flopped back in his chair. "No need to be a kill joy Lucas. I only asked you a question."

"About Bobb- _Finstocks_  dick. Ok..."

Stiles lolled his head over to look at Lucas. "We're both adults here...."

The ordeal with Greenberg and Finstock had been huge deal in Beacon Hills. But Stiles couldn't remember it verbatim. He was pretty sure it involved a phone. 

"How did you two get caught again?" He asked.

Lucas shook his head,"My mom took my phone after I came in late from a party one night, she went through it and I had forgotten to delete some... _pictures._ "

Stiles clasped his hands and chuckled. "You guys were exchanging nudes? Wow...did he take your virginity?"

"Yes....Stiles, he was my first everything. Like you and Hale."

Stiles froze at the mention of Derek and took a short moment to look out the window. It was completely dark now and the plane was starting to pull out to take flight. 

"Oh, how quiet you get at the mention of  _Derek Hale_." Lucas said, shattering his moment of zen.

"Yeah, well....hey, what are you going to Beacon Hills for?" 

"To see family, and I've got a  _wedding_  to go to..." Lucas smirked and turned to look at Stiles. "What're you heading back for?"

"....Checking up on my dad, see Scott and Allison, check out their kid. I have some real estate thing I'm working on too." He shrugged.

No way was he going to tell Lucas about his plans to get Derek back. He had just met the guy, well... _technically_ ,  and the last thing he needed was for him to go around town telling everyone. This was between Stiles and Derek. No one else.

Lucas quirked a brow, "That's all?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah."

Lucas gave him an inquisitive look before dropping the conversation.

-

There were many perks to flying first class. A bigger restroom, more leg space, pillows, seats not so close together. But nothing was better than the alcoholic beverages allotted to first class fliers. 

Honestly, that was really the only reason Stiles flew first class. Yeah, the other incentives were great, but unlimited drinks to loosen him up during the usual stressful flights? He was currently drinking his third Bloody Maryi, and was admittedly feeling the buzz. Even Lucas was feeling it.

"Ha. Lucas! Come on,  _honestly_....was coach a good"  _burp_  "...lay?"

Lucas nodded, sucking on the insides of his mouth before speaking. "Y-yeah. He gave awesome head. Like... _awesome_ head."

Stiles sputtered and waved a hand, "With a big mouth like that he bett-"

Lucas slapped Stiles on the arm and rested his head on his shoulder. Stiles smiled at the strawberry scented wave of air that came from Lucas' hair. "Sti-Stiles...I miss him. Bobby,  _Bobby_  I miss...him."

Stiles squinted at nothing in particular. "Wasnt Finstock married?"

Lucas nodded on his shoulder. " _She_  filed for divorce after the news came out."

Stiles took another sip of his bloody mary and grimaced.  _Marriage_. What was the point of it even? You marry someone. Promise that you'll stay with them forever, grow bored then what? You just become two old boring people who can hardly stand to be around each other. 

Derek was getting married.

"Yeah. He is." Lucas slurred on Stiles' shoulder. Which wow, how drunk was Stiles to be speaking his thoughts aloud. "Hey, hey I thought you said..."

Stiles leaned in close to Lucas and smirked crookedly. "You want to know why I'm  _really_  going back t-to Beacon Hills?"

Lucas nodded, his lashes fluttering. He was obviously a sleepy drunk.

"I'm-I'm coming back for Derk, I mean  _Derek_. I'm coming back for him. He needs me Greenberg."

Lucas chuckled. "You're crazy Stiles. He's getting  _married._ To I...I..Isaac? You can't jus-"

"He practically begged me to come Greenberg. Why else would he send me, an  _ex-boyfriend_  to come see him get fucking married? It's a cry for help if you ask me."

Lucas burped and dozed off to sleep. Stiles sighed and turned his head to look out the window. It was really dark now, around this time he'd more than likely be out at a bar or something. Probably having sex with some hot guy he'd met. But that was going to change soon. He was going to save Derek.

Because Derek needed him. 

Everybody in Beacon Hills knew about the two of them. They were inseparable, a fucking power couple if you will. Stiles knew this was a cry for help. And he was going to do his best to save him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah! I'm on Tumblr! <http://sexysouralpha.tumblr.com/>


End file.
